Jack Davids
Were you looking for his mirror counterpart? }} Jack Davids is a high school student from Boston who works with the Ghost Hunters and is one of the main characters of the app. He has a pet ghost dog, named Spencer, who had originally died in a traffic accident before Jack moved to Newbury. Official Description Wave 1 It’s not easy being the new kid in town – AND the school headmaster’s son. But after Jack joins Parker and scientist J.B. in their local ghost hunter/paranormal investigator operation, the town of Newbury becomes a lot more exciting – and scary. Apart from his ghost dog Spencer, Jack’s biggest passion is his online video channel (BOO-Tube, anyone?) His live-streaming and excited commentary often distracts him from focusing on the job at hand. But when it counts, he’s brave and resourceful. Wave 2 No longer the new kid in town, Jack’s vlog is really starting to take off. He’s actually pretty obsessed with subscribers, likes, comments and view counts. But until his passion for videos starts to interfere with ghost hunting, it’s no big deal, right? …Right? Heroes of Hidden Side Student by day, ghost-hunter by night, live-streamer all the time! That’s Jack. Moving to Newbury wasn’t easy at first, what with being the new kid at school in a boring little town, and also his mom’s the headmaster, and the whole thing was just ugh. But now things are going great for Jack, and his vlog has really taken off. He may be spending just a little too much time making videos, though – especially after he meets his idol, vlogging superstar Rami. What’s the rest of the ghost-hunting squad going to say? Is his friendship with Parker about to take a hit as he chases more clicks and views? Nah, don’t think so. Those two are inseparable! History Jack once lived in Boston with his mother, Rose Davids, and pet dog Spencer. He loved making vlogs and uploading videos of skateboarding tricks and other things together with Spencer and overall lived a happy life in the city until his mother announced they were moving to Newbury, a small southern town. Jack was horrified at the thought of leaving his home to move to the small town, which he referred to as "that backwater." A week after that Jack received many videos about paranormal activity from an unknown person in Newbury and one week after that Spencer was killed in a traffic accident due to his habit of chasing cars, leaving Jack even more heartbroken. The week after Spencer's death, Jack and his mother moved to Newbury. When the family arrived to Newbury, Jack was still unimpressed by the town, referring to it as a "fishing village" but the town still had an eerie atmosphere that unsettled him, on their way home Jack and his mother nearly crash against the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 where Jack saw Parker trying to capture a ghost. Jack was amused by the sight and called her "a weirdo". Soon after that, Jack started attending Newbury High School while his mother became the principal of said school. Jack was bullied or ignored for being the son of the principal and his classmates dismissed his vlog as him "talking a lot of hot air online" although Jack did try to fit in by making crazy videos for his vlog. Later that day,Parker approached him at lunch break and revealed to him that she was the stranger from Newbury who sent him all the videos. Parker then showed him around the school and introduced him to the janitor Douglas and later J.B.. Parker and J.B. then revealed to Jack that they were Ghost Hunter who captured ghosts who wreak havoc in their town and offered Jack to join them, J.B. also gave him an app that allowed Jack to see Spencer, who had become a ghost and had been following Jack since his death. Face Your Fears Parker and Jack are sent to Newbury High School after getting reports of high levels of Ghost activity. When they enter, they spot Douglas who is possessed by a Ghost. They shoot him down, releasing the Ghost from inside of him and capturing it. Soon, Jack takes off exploring after running away from Grandpa Sam. He enters a room where a Ghost is hiding and gets possessed by it. Fortunately, he is saved by Spencer who pulls on the Ghost. After Parker got a notification by J.B., they try to exit but are surrounded by Ghosts. They use the elevator to escape, but the elevator malfunctions, sending the Hunters tumbling down. Eventually, they find Mr. Nibs, who pops out of the stuffed teddy bear. He attacks the Hunters; however, they are able to escape with the help of Douglas. They head outside where they are greeted by J.B. in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. J.B. prepares to shoot Mr. Nibs down with Jack and Parker joining in. Season 1 Season 2 Carnival of Doom Jack, along with the rest of the Ghost Hunters, head to Newbury Fairground to hunt Ghosts. Unfortunately, they are captured when they enter the House of Mirrors, and tied on a roller coaster. Luckily, they are saved by Douglas and after being rescued, both Hunters watch Douglas have fun with the roller coasters despite Jack wanting to capture Tragico. Flying Lessons Appearance Jack wears a red-letter jacket as well as a white hooded sweatshirt and black pants with a brown belt that seems to have a brown wallet chain with a bone shaped keyring hooked on it. His hat is red and black with three red diagonal lines on it. He has brown hair although the hat as well as the hood of his sweatshirt covers his hair. He also has a '+' shaped scar on his right cheek. In "Doom Buggy", Jack doesn't wear his letter jacket, but retains his sweatshirt and pants, as well as wearing black gloves. Personality Jack can get distracted very easily and is somewhat of a glory hogger as he often posts videos on BOO-Tube, and believes he is a better Ghost Hunter than his friends. He mostly doesn't take ghost hunting seriously, but understands it's meaning. He also has a caring side as he cares for his dog, Spencer, and the safety of the Ghost Hunters, such as saving Parker from drowning and objects Douglas' reckless actions. Appearances Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season 1 *1. "Vlog Hog" *2. "Sink or Swim" *3. "Don't Choke Now" *4. "Bat Crazy" *5. "Potty Mouth" *6. "Gloom and Doom" *7. "Life in the Ghost Lane" *8. "Good Chemistry" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" *10. "Parents Just Don't Understand" Season 2 *11. "Carnival of Doom" *12. "Flying Lessons"}} Trivia *Jack lived in Boston before moving to Newbury. *Jack loves Lime Slushies and can drink up to a hundred slushies. **Because of that, he is responsible for Spewer coming into existence. *Jack appears in every Hidden Side set except 40336 Newbury Juice Bar. *Before finding out what Mr. Nibs really was Jack thought his Teddy Bear form was cute. *In "Face Your Fears," he was briefly possessed by a Ghost similar to The Bawa and turned into a Gloombie. *He is one of five Gloombie without a possessed minifigure. **Parker, Jonas Jr., Bob, and Linda, who were possessed in "Gloom and Doom", "Sink or Swim" and "Parents Just Don't Understand" respectively, also do not have a possessed minifigure. *He's the only known character who has a BOO-Tube channel. *His variant including black gloves and excluding the letterman jacket didn't make an appearance until "Doom Buggy". His other variant involving the hood down and hat on backwards to show his hair has yet to make an appearance. Gallery File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-4’59”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-4’15”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’21”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’35”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’05”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’27”.jpg File:Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’47”.jpg File:Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’35”.jpg File:Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’42”.jpg File:Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’08”.jpg File:Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-1’56”.jpg File:Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’52” (1).jpg File:Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’08”.jpg File:Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-2’41”.jpg File:Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’57”.jpg File:Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’13”.jpg|Jack with Parker. File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’54”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’59”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’43”.jpg File:Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’41”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’23”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’06”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’36”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’30”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’00”.jpg File:Jack davids.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’13”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’23”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’36”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’26”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’49”.jpg Jacek placek.PNG.png File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’00”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’03”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’15”.jpg File:Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’21”.jpg WreckedJack.PNG.png Bawa Jack.png|Jack possessed by a Bawa like ghost in "Face Your Fears" The app.png Download.png Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’49”.jpg Category:Minifigures Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Humans Category:2019 Category:Male Category:Gloombie Category:Hidden Side Category:2020